


It's Jealousy I Guess

by floosilver8



Series: Schitt Sex [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic feelings, Episode: s05e05 Housewarming, Fantasizing, M/M, Playing with jealousy, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosilver8/pseuds/floosilver8
Summary: The continuing sexploits of Schitt's Creek.You don't need to read the others in the series to follow this one.Mostly canon compliant, expands David's POV for S5E5Housewarming(Title from Tina Turner's "I'm Jealous")
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt Sex [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806271
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	It's Jealousy I Guess

David almost instantly regrets taking the garbage out in just his matched pajama set and house Uggs. It’s several hours past sundown and more than a little breezy. The traces of alcohol still in his system aren’t enough to keep him warm anymore so he shivers a little as he walks to the dumpster at the far end of the parking lot. He suddenly wishes he had a dressing gown like the ugly one Ted had covered up with earlier.

Hmmmm. Ted. _Yeah_. He _goes to the gym_.

The grin spreads across David’s face instantly, bringing back memories of the joyful chaos of earlier. It had been a _long_ time since he’d had so much fun at a party, and he certainly had _never_ had that much fun at a “high school” party. Ever. His raver friends – much like himself – had been far too self-conscious and self-involved to allow themselves to have any fun or be seen having fun. But now in his 30s, he’s realizing he wasted _a lot_ of time being insecure. So, he leaned into the silly theme – eventually – and the even sillier games, and he had _fun_.

Spin the bottle had been all Alexis’s idea, he would like the record to show. David was definitely _not_ even going to play it with her sitting in the circle, but Patrick was playing so then David felt like he _had_ to play too. So, it was not his fault he was sitting where he was. And it was not even his fault that it was Ted’s turn, and that Ted had been just drunk enough to push through any heteronormative bullshit he was holding on to, to kiss David so eagerly. David was an innocent party in all of this.

It wasn’t even a _good_ kiss. It was a crash of Ted’s face into David’s. He barely had time to pucker up to soften the blow. If he could do it over, he’d make Ted slow down, just a tiny bit. Just so it could have been…something else. Mmmm…

What?! Ted is objectively hot! He _goes. to. the. gym!_

Defensiveness directed at himself was probably not a good sign, David decides. He holds his breath while he deposits the bags in the oversized bin outside and quickens his pace to return to the warmth of Patrick’s apartment. He’ll let it go. He’ll go easy on his boyfriend who didn’t have the weird luxury (in this instance only) of a laundry list of past hook-ups. He’ll just tuck away the memory of Ted’s hands firmly bracketing his face. And he’ll just have to show Patrick that he only loves one man, and he’ll show Patrick that he deserves his love in return.

“I think that family of geese has finally moved on,” David says, walking straight to the kitchen sink to wash his hands thoroughly. “The mother didn’t quack at me from the shadows this time.”

“Good to know,” Patrick says calmly, but his voice is flat.

Hmm. Normally, Patrick would have corrected David’s inaccurate assessment of goose vocalizations. David can see he’s hiding behind his book while lounging on the bed, quite obviously not fully past their previous conversation.

David dries is hands, toes off his boots by the door, and turns out lights as he makes his way to Patrick’s bed. It’s all very domestic. Even this little…whatever it was they were having. Not a fight. Tiff? Spat?

“Hey,” David slides in next to Patrick and gently tips his book down to really get his attention. Patrick closes his eyes and lets out a long exhale, a muscle twitching in his jaw. “It’s _okay_ ,” David assures him. “You’re allowed to have a crush on someone that isn’t me.” That certainly gets Patrick’s attention, and he openly looks at David now. For a second David thinks Patrick’s going to brush off the conversation because he turns off the bedside lamp and settles under the covers more snuggly, letting his book fall off the edge of the bed, forgotten. David needs to brush his teeth again and do at least steps one through four of his skin care regimen, but he won’t whine about it if Patrick is still sensitive.

“Are you sure?” Patrick’s voice is barely a whisper.

And David gets it. This isn’t a conversation Patrick can have with the lights on, looking directly at each other. It’s embarrassing and scary, and something that’s easier to get through with a little bit of a buffer. For all the relationships and non-relationships that have gone badly for David, he understands the caution, and the trust involved. It makes his heart swell just a bit more.

“I’m sure,” he says, finding Patrick’s hand under the duvet. “I trust you…and you trust me, right?” It had taken a while, but that was true now. David did trust Patrick now…again. They were solid. David’s heart was in good hands.

“Yes,” Patrick says, more emphatically. David watches Patrick swallow hard in the dim light coming through the thin curtains. “I’m sorry about…being a dick, I guess.”

“Thank you, I forgive you.” David snuggles up to Patrick’s side, creating as many points of contact as he can. “Ted _is_ objectively good looking. …He _goes to the gym_ after all.” He can’t help the jab. It’s just a little test. Just to take the temperature of Patrick’s mood. And David’s rewarded when Patrick snort laughs and leans into his touch.

“Mmm, that he does.”

“What do you think he benches?” David keeps his teasing tone light, enjoying having _his_ Patrick mostly back to normal.

“You want him to pick you up, don’t you?” Patrick is smiling, David can hear it.

“Yes, yes I do.” No hesitation, that is one of David’s favorite things – being manhandled a little, pushed and pulled into position. “I fucking love when you do that,” he says in a low, intentional voice.

At that, Patrick moves swiftly, gripping David’s arms and using one of his high school wrestling moves to push David back into the mattress, pulling him more to the center, right where Patrick wants him.

Oh, fuck, yes.

“You like being held down a little too, don’t you?”

Patrick’s weight is a delicious, delicious security blanket. David is pinned and so very turned on now. His cock is trapped under Patrick’s pelvis but it’s making a valiant effort to fill between them. The little hip roll Patrick does is a test, a warning, a promise. It’s not enough.

“Yes, fuck,” David whispers.

“Ted’s so skinny, you think he can press you down like this? Show you how much he wants it?” Patrick emphasizes the questions with another roll of his hips, the growing bulge in his own pajama set not at all subtle.

Fuuuuuuuuck.

David’s not sure if he’s said that out loud or not. He’s suddenly too turned on, relishing in being desired. This little play with jealousy that his boyfriend is exploring is…so fucking hot. David needs to kiss him, needs to show him. He lifts his head as best as he can, chasing after Patrick’s lips in the dark that are just out of reach.

“Nope,” Patrick pulls his face back a fraction of an inch and David’s whine is inelegant at best, and he can feel Patrick’s breathy laugh against his skin. “You have to just lay there and take it.”

“Oh? You gonna show me how good I have it at home?” _Please, please do that._

“Mmm,” Patrick hums in agreement, sucking and biting a line along David’s throat. “Do you think Ted would take his time? Go slow with you? Tender and leisurely? Or would he play rough? Grip you hard and fast? Make it hurt just a little?”

“Oh, fuck,” David gasps, his brain just not able to process Patrick’s physical touch and the filthy images he’s conjuring up.

“That is the plan…I’m gonna fuck you until you forget about Ted.”

 _Who?_ David wants to say. Because obviously, he much prefers this life with Patrick. But they started this game, and now they have to see it through. So, he just grins in the dark, and presents his neck for Patrick to reach easier. “Yes, please.”

The little growl that comes from deep within Patrick is feral and possessive and so. fucking. hot. Their pajama tops are hastily and haphazardly removed, followed closely by their pajama bottoms and the underwear chosen specially for tonight. They were the nicest pj's David could get from Hudson Bay on such short notice, so he cares, but he doesn’t _care_ -care. And honestly, it’s hot to be a little reckless in the heat of the moment.

Patrick’s mouth is suddenly everywhere at once, hot and wet and needy. He presses kisses over David’s sternum, and sucks marks into David’s neck. It’s everywhere but on his lips. And when he does bring their faces level, it’s only to hover just out of reach.

“Would Ted suck you off first?” he whispers, gripping David’s wrists again and placing them gently on the pillows above his head. “Or would he leave you untouched and wanting?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” David asks, trying desperately to get more friction on his cock and almost succeeding, but Patrick holds firm.

“Hmm…I think he would completely unravel you with his mouth,” Patrick says in a calculative tone. “So, I’m going to do that…just _not_ in the way you think.” Patrick shifts back to his knees and scoots down the bed a little. “Keep your arms right there for me?”

“Mmhmm,” David agrees, so many questions about what’s going to happen next whirling in him. But he loves this anticipation. He loves the not knowing. Knowing it will undo him, but with a bit of mystery. Patrick guides David to bend his knees and plant his feet on the bed, then guides him to spread them wider, and wider. And he feels so exposed and wanton and it’s fucking glorious.

“Would you spread yourself like this for Ted?”

David can only gasp audibly in response, desire pooling in his groin and radiating through his veins, and Patrick isn’t even really touching him that much. It’s just…it’s so…

“You look so beautiful,” Patrick assures him quietly. “So fucking gorgeous, David.”

Before David can even preen further under the attention, Patrick is settling himself between David’s spread legs, gentle hands on his thighs followed by gentle lips. David closes his eyes automatically, focusing on the soothing touch of someone who loves and cares for him. He’s about to return the affection when he feels Patrick’s hands slip further down, spreading his cheeks and then his warm, wet tongue is laving him from hole to balls and ooooooooh fuck. Oh fuck. His buttoned-up boyfriend is going to completely undo him just from a quick rim job. Fuuuuck.

“Patrick,” he gasps, almost forgetting to keep his hands where he was instructed but catching himself in time. “Patrick!”

“This okay?” Patrick asks casually before diving back in, circling David’s tight hole with his tongue, getting him dripping wet and wanting.

“Yes! So good,” he manages to sigh, but he doesn’t manage anything more coherent than that as Patrick proceeds to utterly wreck him with just his tongue.

They haven’t done this a lot, Patrick’s still learning and exploring it’s all been a little tentative up until now. But the little jealousy play from earlier must be spurring him on because holy fuck, his tongue is relentless, switching between long licks and short searching laps trying to get past that first ring of muscle. David is almost torn between squirming away and chasing it because it’s so. much.

He’s sure his voice is ragged and not making any sense, but he can’t even hear himself because of the blood rushing in his ears and coursing through his body. He almost misses it when Patrick gives him permission to move his hand to dig the lube out of the drawer in the bedside table. But he manages to find it and pass it down along with a condom (just in case that’s in the cards) and oh fuck, it’s cold but Patrick’s fingers are sure and steady and this part he knows quite well. He’s had more practice; is more confident he knows what David wants. And oh, fuck does he know what David wants. He wants stretch and more, fucking-.

“More,” he croaks.

Patrick is quick to get to three fingers inside David’s asshole hitting just the right spot and it’s so good. So good. Oh. Oh!

“Need you, need you,” _need you, need you_. There’s a rustle that David recognizes as foil being ripped, and a squirt of more lube and Patrick’s hands leave him for just a second and he misses them immediately. Needs them. Needs him.

“Would Ted stretch you like this?” Patrick’s cock is a Wonder of the World and David’s brain can only focus on the beautiful slow burn as he enters and how fucking hard he is. Who the fuck is Ted? How is Patrick still coherent?

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he pants, gripping a bar in the metal bed frame, just for something to hold on to while he chases his pleasure.

“Would Ted make you come first? Would he make you feel this good?” It seems like Patrick wants to go slow, draw out the tease, but he can’t hold himself back and he’s quickly snapping his hips into David, pounding him hard and fast. There’s a delicious bite of pain on David’s outer thighs where Patrick is gripping him, holding him in place, making him take it.

“Oh, fuck me,” David may grunt, but he can’t be sure because all his breath leaves him when Patrick folds David over just a little more. Patrick settles himself on his elbows by David’s ears to press their foreheads together. Then he kisses along David’s sweaty hairline, not stopping the relentless, thorough fucking.

“You’re mine,” Patrick whispers into David’s neck.

And oh. Oh, yes. That.

“Yours,” David pants, running toward the finish line at full speed, running, running, fucking running at it until he is freefalling through the air and coming between them hot and so fucking hard. He’s a little startled by just how much and how warm it is bursting on his stomach and chest. But then Patrick is grunting so loudly in David’s ear, that’s all that matters. It’s just them, in the dark, in this tight embrace, Patrick literally inside of David still. It’s just…everything.

They’re pretty quiet as they come down, the endorphins exiting their blood stream, and leaving joy in their wake. Patrick hops off the bed first, making the long trek across the apartment to deal with the condom and David takes in the familiar sight of his naked boyfriend framed in the doorway before getting up too.

They remain fairly quiet as they finish their bedtime routines – David manages five skin care steps before writing off the rest as unnecessary for the night, not wanting to be away from Patrick for too long. They resettle in bed a short while later, dressed as much as they can stand, and wrapped up in each other’s spaces again.

“Was that really okay?” Patrick asks into the dark.

“I’ve never come so hard in my life,” David replies matter-of-factly which earns him a breathy laugh against his skin.

It’s several minutes later before anyone speaks again, and David’s not sure Patrick is still 100 percent awake even. But his mind has drifted back to Ted “Goes to the Gym” Mullens and the issue that’s not at all about Ted.

“You can tell me when you think someone’s hot, you know that right?” David says tentatively. “I’m not going to be bothered by that.”

“Yeah, no,” Patrick’s apparently still very awake, likely rolling back through what brought them here too. “I know that. I’m over it. Really.”

“Okay,” David snuggles in further and takes a few breaths before mentioning the next thing. “You can also tell me if you want to sleep with other people…”

“What?!” Patrick jolts to look at David’s face as best he can in the dim light but keeps a firm grip on him at the same time. “I don’t want to do that!”

“Okay, sure. Right now. But one day you might. I’m just saying we can talk about it. Monogamous sex doesn’t have to be the defining factor of our relationship. It _isn’t_ the defining factor.”

“Are you saying you want to have sex with other people?” Patrick asks, his voice tight.

“No, no, no,” David assures him. “First, I love you, and I love our sex life. And if you never, ever want to be…less than monogamous I’m _more_ than fine with that. But at the same time sex isn’t _all_ we are. D’you see what I mean?”

It takes a while for Patrick to think it through and breathe before he says, “Hmm…okay. So hypothetically if Ted were into guys…”

“And had never dated my sister…” David interjects.

“And had never dated your sister, you would want to…what? Have a three-way? Or you and he…or let him and I…um…”

“Those are certainly options, if that’s what you’d want. I want you to feel comfortable exploring what you might like and discussing that with me. Whether that’s _just_ with me or not. That might mean a third, it might mean more than that, or something totally different. There’s no pressure to make that decision either way, and certainly not tonight. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Okay…” 

David can still feel a little tension in Patrick’s shoulders where he’s trying to rub soothing circles as best he can reach. “Hey, _is_ that okay?”

“Yeah, no, I agree. Sex isn’t all we are to each other." Patrick is still and contemplative and David will give him all the space he needs to process. "…I’m just not used to that…being acceptable, I guess. I haven’t thought about it enough yet.”

“That’s okay. We have time.” David stifles a yawn against his pillow and settles in more snuggly when Patrick holds him more firmly.

“Mmm, that we do.”

And isn’t that knowledge just…something? They have all the time in the world.


End file.
